


The Coronation

by Agentsharpshoot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Evil step-mothers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I've been watching to much Disney, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Prince James ("Jesus it's /Bucky/") birthday, and coronation. All the neighboring countries and are invited to the masquerade ball their throwing in celebration. Prince Steven Rogers is forced to attend and he saying he doesn't want to be there is an understatement, but no one told him the other prince was that hot? And Steve shouldn't keep flirting with Bucky, and Bucky really shouldn't be flirting back, and what the hell happened last night that Steve is waking up naked beside the sleeping Prince and he can't remember anything past that first drink and he really shouldn't make this a habit because Steve isn't falling in love, and Bucky isn't also head over heels. That's absurd.  It's for their country, because it'd make really good alliances. They aren't in love. It's for their country. That's it. (It so isn't)</p><p>OR where Bucky and Steve are madly in love, but both of them are to stupid to realize it, but honestly everyone else sees it and Clint and Natasha team up to get them together despite being in love with each other also.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
